


Your Best Friend

by kassidy



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Detectives, Embedded Video, Episode: s04e21 Starsky vs Hutch, Fanvids, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassidy/pseuds/kassidy





	Your Best Friend

 

(Adjust the quality up for better viewing)


End file.
